


Special

by mystified_mint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, incredibly self-indulgent content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: “You... came all this way to bring me cold pills?”“Psssh, of course not!” Kokichi scoffed. “It’s no fun playing the villain if the hero’s out of commission. Obviously, I came all this way to nurse you back to health, just like any good nemesis should!”-Kaito is sick, so Kokichi visits him.





	Special

“Wooow, you look awful!”

Delirious with fever and shivering violently, Kaito barely managed to sit up when Kokichi appeared.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, not even bothering to question how Kokichi got inside his apartment. “If you came just to mess with me, I don’t have the energy right now.”

“I can tell. You look ready to pass out any second,” Kokichi replied with excessive cheer. He plopped himself down by the foot of Kaito’s bed, leaning on the mattress with his elbows. “Shuichi mentioned you were sick, so I decided to stop by and see how bad it was.”

“Well, you’ve seen me. Now what?”

Kokichi stared for a few seconds before answering.

“You haven’t taken any medicine.”

“...I forgot to stock up.”

“And you couldn’t go to the store this morning because it's been pouring rain.”

“...Yeah.”

“Smart,” Kokichi giggled. “If you’d tried walking out there like this, I probably would’ve found you facedown in a puddle. That’d be a pretty pathetic way for the ‘Luminary of the Stars’ to kick it.”

Kaito frowned, feeling vaguely insulted.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

Kokichi’s expression blanked.

“I’m not.”

Standing back up and reaching into his pocket, Kokichi tossed over a familiarly branded box. Too dazed to catch it, Kaito let the small package bounce off his chest, then shakily looked down to examine the label.

“You... came all this way to bring me cold pills?”

“Psssh, of course not!” Kokichi scoffed. “It’s no fun playing the villain if the hero’s out of commission. Obviously, I came all this way to nurse you back to health, just like any good nemesis should!”

Kaito blinked slowly.

“...Wha?”

“Your brain’s more fried than usual, so don’t think about it too much. Just trust me for today, and when you’re all better, I’ll make up for lost time with at least a dozen new pranks! Sound good?”

Absently, Kaito realized he must’ve looked worse than he thought if Kokichi was being this transparent. While he didn’t love the idea of someone seeing him like this, he had neither the strength nor desire to kick Kokichi out. Against all odds, Kokichi had grown on him over the past few months, and Kaito didn’t believe he was the type to take advantage of the current situation. On top of that, a part of him was genuinely glad for the company. It sounded contradictory, but he’d never liked being alone when he was sick.

“Yeah, okay,” he conceded. “I guess... some more water would be nice.”

The glass sitting on his nightstand was lukewarm. Kokichi took it with a nod, returning in under a minute. Kaito accepted the heated refill with a quiet thanks.

“So, what is there to do around here?” Kokichi piped up once Kaito had taken his medicine.

“I... have some books... on that shelf over there. You can check out my stuff... as long as you don’t make a mess...”

“Don’t worry,” Kokichi said as Kaito drifted off to sleep. “I’ll be the perfect guest. Cross my heart.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey. Hey, Kaito. Heeeeeeey.”

A hand on Kaito’s shoulder gently shook him awake.

“W-What is it?” he mumbled, reluctant to respond.

“Lunch.” Kokichi extracted the blanket from Kaito’s grip, then pulled him up to lean against the headboard. “I’m no Teruteru, which is normally a good thing, except it meant I had to order out.”

Kokichi then presented a tray with a steaming bowl placed in the center. The smell hit Kaito before his eyes focused, and he instantly recognized what Kokichi had brought him.

“Rice porridge, huh?” He smiled wistfully. “...Haven’t had any since I lived with my grandparents.”

“Guess this’ll be nostalgic for you then,” Kokichi remarked, scooping up a spoonful and lifting it to Kaito’s lips. “Say  _aaaaaah_ ,” he teased.

His eyes widened when Kaito actually opened his mouth, silently allowing Kokichi to feed him.

“So, how are you feeling? Did the medicine work?”

“I... I think so. Kinda lightheaded, though,” Kaito admitted, eating another scoop of porridge without any protest.

“Good thing you’ve got me, then!” Kokichi beamed.

“...Yeah. Good thing.”

 

* * *

 

“...Mmm... whu...” Kaito blearily opened his eyes, registering something cold against his forehead.

“Sorry,” Kokichi whispered. “You were burning up. I got you a towel, so go back to sleep.”

And Kaito did.

 

* * *

 

It was the dead of night when Kaito finally woke up again, feeling disoriented but much better than before. Staring up at the ceiling, he tried to determine if he was dreaming, as the cosmos themselves appeared to illuminate his walls.

As it turned out, Kokichi had found his Home Planet projector and fallen asleep right beside it. The sight was so endearing that Kaito could’ve kissed him.

Could have, but didn’t, not wanting to spread his cold. Besides... it was too soon, and Kaito was an old-fashioned romantic. If they ever did kiss, he wanted it to be special.

Still, as he placed a pillow beneath Kokichi’s head and draped a blanket over his body, Kaito wondered if any moment wasn’t special when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Had the sudden urge to write self-indulgent fluff and decided to just roll with it.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
